Question: $ A = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 8 & 9 \\ 7 & 0 & 3 \\ 8 & 9 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 7 & 8 \\ 8 & 0 & 9 \\ 9 & 3 & 3\end{array}\right]$